


Under the Sea (Darling its better when you're with me,)

by Occamaestro



Series: Fantastical Fairytales (and where to find them) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is Ariel, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gellert Grindlewald is Eric, Good Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor Albus Dumbledore, Innocent Albus Dumbledore, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Voldemort is Ursula, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: Under the sea, away from the kingdom, lives a monster. He has a snake-like face, red eyes, and is visited by only the most desperate of hearts. He sits alone, his true heart's desire unreachable by such plebian things offered as money. He has given up hope. That is, until one day, Albus Dumbledore, Prince of Hogwarts, needs something.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Voldemort/Unknown
Series: Fantastical Fairytales (and where to find them) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Under the Sea (Darling its better when you're with me,)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sunflower123ink for being an amazing beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I can claim the claim that I can not claim the claim that I have claimed the already-claimed Harry Potter books.  
> or- I do not own Harry Potter. lawyers, leave me alone.

“Please,” 

“No.” 

“I beg of you-” 

“No.” 

Voldemort’s voice was final, cold, and unwavering. 

“What do you want from me!” Albus asked frantically, eyeing the cave entrance with suspicion, as though it would close, never to open again, at any moment. 

Voldemort scoffed, mermen were always so paranoid. If he had wanted to kill Dumbledore junior, he would have done it by now. Albus seemed to realize the same thing, letting down his guard, just a slight. 

“W-what do you want from me?” He asked again, calmer. 

“You know what I want,” Voldemort answered, his voice cool and mean, practically lashing against the merman. 

The red-head flinched, looking downwards. When he looked up once again, his face was distraught and full of despair. 

“You know I don’t have the power to free him! Only Father does!” He argued, his hands combing through his auburn locks in worry. 

Voldemort just smiled, his teeth glinting in the dim light. He poked the merman in the chest once, causing him to flinch.

“Well then,” He paused, his expression scrunched up, faux thinking, “Aah, yes” he supplied, “Just steal his trident.”

Dumbledore looked torn. 

“I-i” 

“That’s the deal, take it or leave it.” 

A sigh. 

“I’ll-i’ll do it-” he said at last.

Voldemort let another smirk inch across his face. 

“Oh but, I’ll need something from you as a placeholder, won’t I?” He said, voice sickeningly sweet, almost mimicking Bellatrix. Voldemort gestured to the eel in question and watched as she started to circle around the merman. 

He watched with glee as the boy’s face went pale and then morphed into an odd combination of worry and curiosity, missing his deadly pets completely.

“What will you keep from me?” He asked tentatively.

“Well,” Voldemort said, the grin on his face becoming even wider, “Your voice of course, so I know you’ll come back.” 

“But-but,” He sputtered, gripping at his throat protectively. “I need to talk to Gellert.” He paused, clarifying, “Prince Grindelwald I mean, I need to.” 

Voldemort’s eels, Bellatrix, and Barty illuminated with irritation at his rude behavior. Voldemort motioned for them to calm down. Now was not the time for intimidation. 

“Oh sweet, sweet Albus,” Voldemort crooned, lifting up his pale chin. “You have no clue what’s up there do you?” 

A gulp of defiance. 

“I accept your terms.” 

Voldemort’s eyes glinted with malice. Gryffindors were too easy.


End file.
